raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Promises Promises!
Promises Promises! is the 54th episode of The Raccoons. Plot Bert bites off more than he can chew, trying to please everyone in preparation for the fair. Meanwhile, The Pigs' mother visits again, just in time to witness their little jam-making scheme which turns out backfiring when they decide to increase the pressure tenfold, with concurrent reduction on cooking time; in response, they decide to enter one of their mother's jars of jam into competition. Characters *The Bears (silent cameo) *Bentley *Bert *Dr. Canard (silent cameo) *Cedric *Cyril *Mr. DeFazio (silent cameo) *Fern (silent cameo) *George (silent cameo) *Herman (silent cameo) *Lady Baden-Baden *Melissa *Narrator *Nicole (silent cameo) *Mrs. Pig *The Pigs *Miss Primrose (silent cameo) *Ralph *Schaeffer *Mr. Willow Songs This is the third and final episode to have no song in it, after Endless Summer! and Second Chance! Unlike the previous two, this one does not have a unique instrumental. Trivia *This was the last episode to feature Noam Zylberman as Bentley Raccoon, whose voice had changed due to puberty, and who would be replaced by Stuart Stone beginning in the next episode. Stuart Stone is, however, credited as the voice of Bentley Raccoon in this episode, when Zylberman actually voiced Bentley in this episode. * Mrs. Pig makes a reappearance in this episode, as one of the judges, along with Cyril Sneer. * Bert makes too many promises to the following - Mr. Willow, Schaeffer, Bentley, Cedric, Lady Baden-Baden, Ralph and Melissa. * Dr. Canard, Herman Zechariah Stroll, Fern and Miss Primrose make cameos at the carnival. Quotes (The Pigs are cooking something for the Fall Fair) :Pig Three: The instructions say to boil fruit in the pressure cooker at 10lbs for twenty minutes. So I figure if we make it to 200lbs for one minute it'll be twice as good! :Pig Two: You know, your math's getting better everyday Lloyd! :Cyril: (To the Pigs) If you three were buildings you'd be condemned! I want this kitchen rebuilt perfectly and it's coming out of your salary now! :Pig One: (On a PA) Attention! It seems not all of you are aware of the rules! Rule number 1 - all those with red labels on their jars... hands up! (some animals put their hands up) :Pig Two: You're disqualified! :Pig One: Now don't get ugly! :Pig Two: We're just doing our jobs! :Pig One: We're in deep this time guys! :Pig Two: With Mom judging, she's sure to recognise her own preserves! :Pig Three: And we'll be in a pickle. :Pig One: Oh what a jam! :Bert: I did a sloppy job on the fireworks. I should have worked harder on everything! :Melissa: You just worked too hard on too many things Bert. :Bert: Yeah, and I let all my friends down. :Ralph: Bert, we are your friends, and that's what makes it alright to say no to us. :Melissa: We don't expect you to be a superman. :Ralph: We understand. :Bert: Gee, thanks guys. :Narrator: Sometimes, trying to help out our friends, we make all sorts of promises. But the best promises of all are the ones we can keep. Gallery Hoedown.jpg 5763D9F1-030F-44C9-962B-E14A51ED6A39.png EC907EC3-CAE7-4E46-A048-17BE451E6E1D.png AF340846-E062-4A21-8D40-21AE257EA8EE.png 635CECAB-C286-40CB-9008-DA2301BBA5B3.png D31D009A-5EEA-4E24-BDE2-D7FD45892F63.png 834CE8D7-1027-43D7-AD16-9C5F57983522.png 71D999CA-C96E-4277-9549-F18115078D99.png 32C005EE-03F5-41BA-888B-670F4935F508.png Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes